1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools, particularly drivers, such as screwdrivers, nut drivers and the like. The invention has particular application to tool handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide hand tools with plastic handles which are typically formed of a single plastic material molded around an end of a tool shank.
It is also known to provide tool handles with a two-part construction, including an inner portion formed of a hard or rigid material for the necessary handle strength, and an outer gripping portion formed of a softer and/or more resilient or flexible material for user comfort and to afford an improved grip by increasing the frictional gripping force between the tool handle and the user's hand. However, heretofore such dual-material handles have either had a relatively complex and expensive construction or have suffered from slippage of the outer hand grip portion relative to the inner body portion.